1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a credible and light foldable hanging bed, and more particularly, to a foldable hanging bed which has a credible anti-break frame, is light in weight, and meanwhile able to be folded and expanded easily all at once.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable hanging bed was disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,950. The bed has two pillar tubes (4) each of which pivotally connected to a main support tube (9). An iron check element (5) is snap fit to each main support tube (9) and corresponding pillar tube (4) for limiting the pillar tube (4) to inward rotation when force is exerted on the hanging bed during use. A pillar support tube (11) is provided for pulling and preventing a swing of each pillar tube (4).
In order to prevent inward rotation of the pillar tubes (4) when the hanging bed is in use, a great stopping force from the iron checks element (5) must exert on the pillar tubes (4). Thus, the pillar tubes (4) and the iron check elements (5) have to be strong enough, and a strong structure usually means a heavy weight. Furthermore, the two section design, i.e., the pivotally linking pillar tube (4) and the main support tube (9), intrinsically has a risk of break at a joint therebetween. Therefor, a light hanging bed has a credible anti-break capability has long been sought.